


148: “I have contemplated becoming a hermit.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [148]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Min Yoongi | Suga are Related, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	148: “I have contemplated becoming a hermit.”

**148: “I have contemplated becoming a hermit.”**

* * *

"I have contemplated becoming a hermit."

"What the fuck hyung?" Jihoon coughed out looking up finally from his music sheets.

"I knew he was weird." Soonyoung hissed towards his boyfriend, ignoring the elbow Hoseok-hyung threw at him.

"Yoongles are you okay?" Hoseok asked gently.

Yoongi shrugged behind his coffee, "I just felt like becoming a hermit."

"Maybe he's high."

"Soonyoung!" "Hoshi!"


End file.
